The present invention relates to a generator and more particularly to a generator bearing in which bearing skew is minimized.
Generators for generating electricity in aircraft applications are generally operated at high speeds, e.g., over 10,000 rpm. At such high operating speeds, a failure of the rotor bearings can cause damage. Such high speed revolutions per minute also tend to wear the bearings and their races prematurely if either of the bearings or the races become misaligned.